


Heart Within Her Mirror

by Phoabiia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Boys Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Short, Sirens, author doesnt know how to word, could i even be called an author at this point, i do a bad job of addressing both characters genders, i swear i tried, i try but i dont succeed, im sorry i dont know how to do the writing, its supposed to be norse mythology by im probably wrong, they're both male just so you know, with this awful thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoabiia/pseuds/Phoabiia
Summary: Lips of camellia pink part slowly, such like fragile blooming petals in their hesitance, to make not a sound, let nothing past them but quickening breaths.





	Heart Within Her Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest again here an say that I have no idea what this is or where it's going. Originally it's part of a short story I was supposed to write for some English assignment I had last year or something, but idk.
> 
> It sucks and reading it makes me want to curl up into a ball in the corner and cry, but I thought "what the hell" and decided to toss this hideous thing into the world for anyone who makes the mistake of clicking on this to read it.
> 
> So if you like it, cool, if not, also cool. Do what you will.
> 
> Peace my dudes.

Brilliant orange and golden hues bled like fire in the retreating night sky, a continuous movement along the world below it, gracing upon cool earth a kiss of warmth to break Her frosted stillness. In feeble steps the sun climbs higher, bringing with it variants of colors. Opalescent fingertips reach down in stray dapples upon Earth’s warming skin, shattering the fragile hold by Ska ði’s touch and bringing with it broken bonds, cries of waking seabirds. Hundreds of small feathered bodies shift and writhe along jagged beach stones, a mass of white and mottled gray consuming, smothering the pale rocks with their forms. From a short distance into the ocean's reflected gaze, a lone figure sat submerged within the shallow waters, enough to keep the waves playing at their waist as cool winds bites mercilessly at bare porcelain skin. Orbs of pale turquoise  watch over the lighting beach, lost in the rhythmic percussion of foaming waves on water rounded pebbles. Ivory tresses dance with the sea breeze, fluttering, touching softly along the face they frame. Lips of camellia pink part slowly, such like fragile blooming petals in their hesitance, to make not a sound, let nothing past them but quickening breaths.

Slim wings beat vehemently in startled rage, as seabirds wail and chirp, struggling minutely, before taking to the air in powerful strokes. Tensely does the porcelain doll wait, heartbeat pounding fervently within their chest as the seabirds clear to show source of their surprise; another coming in approach of the water, feet silent upon landing on beach stones. An eager trill met with the stranger’s pause at shore, the water-bound creature surging forward with impatience to meet the other, who in turn started into the water. A volley of coos, trills and chirps escaped from bow lips, as the white-haired male struggled in going any further, water sloshing frantically to the furious movement of his lower half, a tail; sunlight glinting off what pigmented scales show above the water, oval gems in hues of deep azure lighting to faded cyan, each curve and fin tipped in vibrant gold.

Quickly as he began to thrash, he calmed upon the touch of a familiar hand. Euphoria filled every crevice of the siren's body, with the meeting of his body against the others' larger form. Arms found their way to circle the back of the other males neck, fingernails carding through the subtle curls of charcoal shade. Hums resonated within the sirens chest, sounds in reflection to his enjoyment of the silken strands slipping between his fingers, and the lips which came to press down softly against his own in a lover’s greeting. So lost within their embrace the world silenced, allowing only for themselves to be heard within the bubble they had created.

Their kiss, nought but a simple act of affection in other’s eyes; gentle and chaste presses of their lips, to heated passion with gentle nips and daring tongues. Though soon they parted, breaking with them the spell of stillness once casted, indifferent to the thundering of noise as it once again filled the world


End file.
